Make Out
by Iggychu
Summary: China is stressed, what now! just read it i have no idea what to write for the summery. it's practicly just China and England making out. Fem!China rateing might be slightly rated M, like in one or two part(s)


China woke up that morning feeling a pain in her back. As she sat up hearing and feeling her bones snap she groaned in pain at the thought of another day of stress. Lately, she's been cleaning and cooking with not much of a break all day. She would tend the pandas and head out to the market to buy some food that her siblings would have eaten the night before without permit ion. China would then meet with her boss and argue with other countries. After a hard day's work she would go to bed on a lumpy old mattress that causes her to be even more stressed and have more pain. Just great.

What's even better is that she was invited for tea at England's place that night to talk. What does he want to talk about? China didn't know, and doesn't care to find out; she doesn't even want to see the hot headed Englishman. Even when she argued with her boss about it, she was forced to go, hoping it would help with the economy.

Looking at herself in the mirror, China gave a sigh and got ready for her meeting with England that night. She wore a white button-up shirt with black pants and her hair in a pony-tail. On her way over to England's she angrily stared out the window.

Once she got there the sun was setting, China knocked on the door waiting for England to answer. The house was grand, elegant, and superior. It was almost as though it were a castell. "Good evening Yao." China saw England standing before her holding out a bouquet of white roses. "These are for you."

"Thank you." China held the rather huge bouquet. She slightly looked away as her cheeks were tinted pink. Arthur called her 'Yao' which is extremely rare for a country to call another by their human name.

"Please do come in." England held open the door for China to walk in. China was feeling odd; this wasn't like England at all. Of course he's a gentleman, but he hasn't acted like this in years, which was making China suspicious. "Have a seat, Yao, I'll ask the butler to prepare some tea." As England called the butler, China carefully, as though not to hurt her back even more than it already was, sat down. "So how have you been?"

China looked down at her hands embarrassed "F-fine. I-I guess." She muttered, but all she got was a simple 'hm' from the British man before he himself sat down.

"So how is everyone?" England asked looking at China.

"Oh they're all doing great-ACK" China made a sudden movement and her back was in sudden pain. "Ah- I didn't sleep all that well last night." She made another sudden movement causing her more pain.

"Oh, I see." England gave an understanding nod. "Well, that is completely understandable; I've slept in the wrong position many times before as well." The butler soon came in with a tray of tea and set it down on the table. "Would you like some sugar?" He asked serving the tea

"Yes please." China said as she watched England put in two sugar cubes.

It was silent between them for a while before finally China broke the silence. "So, what did you want to talk about?" China asked hoping to get it over with and leave.

"Anything in particular, whatever suits your fancy I guess." This angered China she came all the way to England with an aching back to get this as an answer.

"What do you mean anything!? So your telling me I came all this way for nothing!?" China moved again when a sudden pain struck her back.

"No, I called you over so you can take a break for the night." England piously sipped his tea.

"And what makes you think I need a- ACK!" China's back. Again.

"That's why. I've realized Yao, you've been stressing a lot, and I called you over so you can rest a bit." England scooted a bit closer putting down his tea cup. "Here let me massage you're back."

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you?" China asked fumingly.

"I'm trying to consider your feelings here Yao. If you want to stay with the pain suit yourself." England shrugged rolling up his sleeves.

"F-fine!" China said blushing and turning around. England motioned for China to lie down on the couch so she did.

England got on the couch as well so he can position himself well enough to massage China's back. As he put his hands onto China's back, he leaned in a bit to give some pressure. He then let his thumbs and hands to run through her back in a circular motion before adding more pressure. "A-ah." He heard China underneath give a small moan, as though trying to hide it. Smirking, England put more pressure into the massage causing China to moan even more. "E-England." She said.

England leaned in behind her and whispered in her ear, "Call me Arthur." He then got back in positioned and massaged China even stronger causing her to moan even louder. He then continued adding more and more pressure as Chain's moans got louder and louder.

"Ah-Ah- ah-! A-AR-Ah!" it was too much for her to take. The pressure, her blood flowing fast, the heat the delicious sensation. She then sat up on her knees on the couch before sitting properly. She turned to Arthur breathing deeply. Looking at him in the eyes she closed her eyes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She wanted more, she gave him another. And another. And another till she finally just pressed her lips onto his, and the longer the harder.

She let her arms encircle them self around Arthur's neck as hands traced onto her waist. Their lips turned as they switched sides and pressed their lips agents each other's even harder.

Arthur's hands slowly started to caress China's curves as she started to play with her hair. When he suddenly started to finally slip his tong into China's mouth the move meant became faster. He started to graze Chinas back. He could feel her leg sliding up his till it stopped on his him. A moan came from China, as she arched her back bringing their bodies even closer together. England's hands rubbed agents her legs as he quickly brought it up to her bottom then back to her knee again.

Lifting herself to be on top of Arthur's lap, China ran her hands through his hair before pressing her vital part agents his abdomen and sliding it down. Arthur was starting to feel a sudden sensation and kissed her neck. "Ah! Oh- Ah. Ah. Aah. Oh." He could hear China perfectly slowly; he slid his hand up from her hip to her right breast and gave it a squeeze. "A-Arth-Ah! Ah! Ah! AH-H-H!" He gave it a few more squeezes before he reached to the other one and started squeezing them both. His lips moved quickly agents her neck as he gave it a lick. "A-Arthur!" She said. This cause Arthur to stop for a moment.

China looked at him with her arms around his neck. She was breathing heavily and her cheeks were red. "t-that's enough. I-I." She caught her breath for a second. "I think we had enough, let's not go any further." China leaned her head agents England's as they both caught their breath. England then closed his eyes and gave China a soft loving kiss that wasn't too long, but wasn't short, just satisfying.

"Okay." He says. They smiled at each other for a moment before China let go of Arthur's neck and leaned into his embrace. And so they slept with each other's comfort.


End file.
